


Someone to Understand

by Ironicallyiron



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bonding, Gen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironicallyiron/pseuds/Ironicallyiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's method of chest binding isn't the safest or most comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Understand

**Author's Note:**

> dipper and mabel are 15 in this!

"You know, Mabel, I think provoking a Grimoblin wasn't the brightest idea," says Dipper.

He walks with his twin through the woods of Gravity Falls, his arm wrapped around her shoulders to support himself.

They both walk with limps, Dipper's posture and gait worsened by the fact that his breathing is restricted. His chest burns with every breath he takes, he feels his head swim, and his skin is getting irritated by the ace bandages cutting into it. He doesn't mind, however; he's used to the side-effects of the tightly-wrapped bandages.

Mabel, through panting breaths, agrees with him. "Yeah," she says, "probably not." She wasn't even sure why the idea to fight and capture a Grimoblin came up. The Journal said they were dangerous, the lore said they were dangerous, _Dipper knew_ how dangerous they are, yet he still felt the need to capture one, for "science" or to prove how "manly" he was, or whatever. Mabel thought it was a good idea at the time. She was wrong.

"At least we-" Dipper cuts himself off with a pained gasp, grasping his side. Mabel mirrors his gasp worriedly, reaching out to see if she can help him. He waves his hand in defiance, groaning. "I'm-I'm fine." Mabel narrows her eyes.

"No you aren't, Dipper." She says, worry tinging her words.

"It's those stupid bandages again, isn't it?" She demands, anger beginning to boil in her. "They're too tight, Dipper-" Her lament is cut short by her brother's rising voice.

"No, they aren't, Mabel, I'm fine! They have to be- they have to be this tight! _You know that!_ People could tell otherwise." His voice simmers down, the indignation being replaced by fear. "They'd know."

Mabel tsks at him in irritation. "That doesn't matter! Your health comes first, Dipper!" She says, voice raising in volume, fanning up the flame her brother's own voice had harbored moments before.

"That's what _you_ think, Mabel! Binding _is_ _necessary_ for my health! If others could tell that I'm trans, I'd be- Jesus Christ, who even knows? What would they do here? It's bad enough back home, Mabel, I can't let Gravity Falls know about this."

They stand in turbulent silence for a moment, staring into one other's matching auburn eyes.

Mabel looks away first, brows furrowed. "I know it's rough, Dipper, but..." she glances back to him. "Let's just get home."

They continue walking in silence. Mabel directs her attention to her torn sleeve, playing with the frayed edges and pondering if she'd be able to salvage the sweater. It was one of her favorites. Blueberry scented.

Dipper busies himself with thoughts of how to make his binding more safe, without having to put his own mental health at risk. He knows his parents don't approve of his identity, and asking them to buy him a proper binder would only be fanning the flames. But Mabel was growing more and more worried about his health, and they could rarely go a day without bursting into argument over it. He can't make them both happy, and he knows that if he does, he can't be happy either.

They finally make it back to the Shack, but neither make an effort to be outwardly glad about it. They know once they get inside they can only look forward to teasing from their Great Uncle.

Mabel pushes through the door first, her aching feet relieved to feel the soft welcome mat beyond the door rather than the scratchy, rocky dirt of the outdoors. She had lost her shoes in the fight with the beast, and didn't make an effort to find them. Dipper followed closely behind his sister, limping through the door and past the counter where Stan sat.

Their Grunkle lets out a low whistle. "What happened to you two? You get into a fistfight with a dragon or somethin'?" He asks, an amused laugh following closely behind the question.

Neither of the twins answer him, instead heading straight for the door leading into their temporary home.

Until they hear an audible gasp from Stan.

"What the hell are those, kid?" Stan demands, standing and marching over to the now anxious twins. Stan's rough hands startle Dipper as he grabs the back of Dipper's shirt and jerks him closer.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Asks Dipper, fear tinging his voice. Stan motions towards his nephew's chest, a look of anger on his grizzled features. _"That."_ he demands. Dipper feels his blood run ice-cold as his eyes trail down to his own chest.

He hadn't realized his shirt had been ripped open.

He can feel the judgmental stare of his Great Uncle burning through him, making his guts tie themselves into knots, but he avoids the man's eyes. Sweat breaks out on his forehead, and the only thoughts in his mind are urging him to run, but his legs are jelly. He begins to stammer, claiming that he can explain.

"I-I got, uh, attacked! Last week- um, last week a, uh, m-mountain lion, uh-" His uncle cut him off, his voice dark. "I know what they are, Dipper."

Dipper can feel himself shaking in his Uncle's hands, and a glance at his sister reveals she's having the same reaction as him.

"Please, Stan, he- he's, it's not what you think!" Cries Mabel, dashing over towards them on panic-weakened and grabbing the eldest's shirt.

Stan ignores his great niece's words. "You." He says, voice gruff, "come with me." His words are directed at Dipper, who can feel his world crashing down around him. He doesn't want to think about what's going to happen, but as his uncle grabs his hand roughly, he's forced to follow his Uncle to his small and dingy bedroom. He can only think of the worst possibilities. 

 _He's gonna beat me up,_ thought Dipper, tears forming in his eyes, _or he's gonna lock me in his closet. He's gonna tell everybody. He's gonna call me by my birthname, he's gonna- he's gonna send me home. He's gonna,_ he forces this train of thought to end as he sniffles to himself. Once his uncle outs him, he'll be the center of ridicule here. Gravity Falls, his one safe space- everyone will know now. They'll hate him.

He hears his pulse rush in his ears as he's all but thrown into Stan's room. He hears the sound of a door slamming, and he flinches.

The light flickers on, and a soft buzz fills the room, the only other sounds audible being Dipper's heavy breath, and Mabel's insistent pounding on the door. He doesn't turn to face Stan; he can't. He doesn't know if he can handle his Uncle's judgement.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Exclaims Stan. Dipper can't stop a few cold tears from falling from his eyes. He tries to choke out a reply, but his words are replaced by sobs as they try forming in his dry mouth.

"Look at me." He doesn't comply. "Dipper. _Look at me._ " It's a demand this time.

Stan reaches over to the teenaged boy and forces him to meet his face.

Dipper's face is flushed a blotchy, ugly red, and tears cascade over his cheeks. He's biting his lower lip, trying to choke back any noises, but a pitiful whimpering comes from his strained throat. An ugly, broken sob escapes his mouth. He sniffles, and casts his eyes away from his Great Uncle.

"You can't do stupid shit like this." Dipper hears his Uncle say, like a slap to his face. He doesn't understand.

"You're gonna wind up in the hospital." Dipper doesn't know if he should register the statement as a threat or a fact, but he still braces himself for a slap either way. _Just like the bullies back home,_ he tells himself, but somehow it doesn't feel the same. It hurts more to be at the mercy of his own uncle.

The slap never comes.

A silence spreads through the room. Stan suddenly lets go of his nephew's face and moves towards his closet. 

He finds a flicker of courage in his heart, and speaks up as Stan rummages through his small, mostly-barren closet.

"It's- it's not a ph-phase," he says, voice weak. He cringes at how feminine it sounds. "I'm-I'm not just- I'm not just a-a lesbian. I'm a boy." He stammers, feeling his heartbeat race with every word he says.

He hears Stan breathe out. "I know that."

Dipper goes silent.

"You ain't a girl, Dipper, but for God's sake, you can't be _doin' stupid shit like this."_

Dipper opens his mouth to express his confusion, but is cut off before he can speak.

"You oughtta fuckin' know how dangerous ace bandages are to bind with. You're smarter than this."

The elder man groans as he pulls a dusty box from the back of his closet, tossing it with surprising strength at his nephew. "One'a those should fit you." He says, standing up. He stretches and groans. "I had alot of 'em, growin' up. I was a, uh, pretty big boy, but there should be at least one small enough."

Dipper, afraid, but curious, opens the box.

Inside is a plethora of chest binders.

In shock, the younger Pines drops the box. "Why- how- why do you..?"

Stan sighs. He pauses for a moment, face tinged with contemplation, before slowly sliding off his shirt up and off his torso. Two faint pink scars reside on each side of his chest. It takes Dipper a moment to register what they are.

Stan coughs, obviously trying to lighten the weight of his action. "Like I said, I, uh, had alot of 'em. There should be one that fits."

Dipper springs forward, wrapping his thin arms around his Stan, new tears forming in his eyes. These are tears of joy.

"I was so afraid," says Dipper, voice cracking. Stan pats his nephew's back as he sobs into Stan's shoulder. "I know. I felt the same way when I first told-" he cut himself off, instead deciding to repeat, "I know."

After a minute, Dipper pulls away. "I'm so happy someone understands." His voice cracks again.

Stan nods, rubbing the back of his neck. Dipper can tell he doesn't know how to respond, but gives him time to think.

After a few moments of silence, Stan opens his mouth, and suggests, "I could, uh... I could give you some pointers on your voice." He coughs. "If ya want."

Dipper nods.

"I'd like that. Alot."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this wasnt the best @n@ i just whipped it up after a busy day. i hope you like it nonetheless!  
> EDIT: i want to stress that binding with ACE bandages is unsafe and it can be really hazardous to your health!!  
> here are some sources on binding:  
> http://www.idontdoboxes.org/your-friendly-neighborhood-binding-safety-guide/  
> http://for-transmen.tumblr.com/post/95885023260/if-youve-been-looking-to-bind-whether-youre  
> http://musketqueers.tumblr.com/post/85553537363/chest-binder-tutorial  
> stay safe everyone!!


End file.
